A Little Of Ninja Saga
by Awitway A.M
Summary: Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang sangat kau sayangi, dan jika itu terjadi... maka kesedihan dimasa lalu akan terobati. Bolehkah... aku memilih?. Bad Summary/Time Travel/Warning Inside.


Sebuah Fic penghilang rasa lelah dan rasa bosan, terinspirasi dari fic-fic favorit saya.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Deru mesin mobil beberapa kali melewatinya, yang hanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah besi tua di setiap tepi jembatan yang panjangnya berkilo-kilo meter itu. Mata saphire yang terlihat redup itu memandang lautan jernih yang memancarkan kilauan keemasan dari sinar matahari sore. Ia hanya berdiri diam selama berjam-jam tanpa menghiraukan jalanan yang makin ramai. Ia sedikit menegakakan tubuhnya ketika dirasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam saku celana, diambilnya sebuah alat telekomunikasi dengan nama telepon itu lalu kemudian menekan suatu tombol.

"Naruto-kun, dimana kau nak...? Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggumu dibandara. Cepat kemari, sebentar lagi pesawat berangkat." terdengar suara wanita dari speaker yang sengaja ia keraskan agar sedikit terdengar. Ia hanya mengumamkan kata 'hn' sehingga membuat wanita dari balik telepon itu mendesah pasrah dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kontak.

Sang pria berkulit tan itu untuk sesaat memandang matahari senja sebelum menaiki sepeda jadulnya menuju bandara. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di kota Nami, karena besok ia harus sudah berada di Konoha City, sebuah kota yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu dan ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

* * *

**Little Saga  
**

**By : Awitway A.M  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Pairing : Naruto U, Hinata H**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dulu..._

_Ada seseorang yang bertanya pada diriku.._

_Jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat kau sayangi di kehidupan lain, atau mungkin diwaktu dan dimensi yang lain..._

_Dan jika itu terjadi, maka kesedihan dimasa lalu akan terobati..._

_Apakah kau..._

_Apakah aku..._

_Boleh memilih...?_

* * *

Matanya berkilat penuh emosi, penuh amarah, penuh penyesalan... semuanya seakan berputar-putar kemudian bertabrakan menjadi satu dan meledak. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata, hatinya miris penuh pilu, ketika menatap sekeliling. dilihatnya, ribuan raga bersimbah darah... menghiasi pemandangan pilu disetiap sudut mata.

mereka...

tak berjiwa...

tak bernyawa...

mereka mati...

Ia, sang Uzumaki terakhir yang digadang-gadang sebagai anak dalam ramalan, terdiam membisu. Meratapi segala perasaan yang memuncak. Perang memang sudah berakhir, atau bisa dikatakan semuanya telah berakhir. terdiam diantara puluhan mayat Shinobi aliansi yang berjuang demi sebuah impian yang kini terlihat semu. Dadanya terasa nyeri memandang jasad seluruh orang yang ia sayangi tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ia telah gagal dan telah melanggar janjinya sendiri, untuk tidak membiarkan teman-temannya mati.

"N-naruto-kun..."

mungkin ia akan menjatuh kan air matanya jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan putih pucat membelai lembut pipinya. Ubtuk sesaat ia bisa merasakan harumnya wangi lavender, dinginnya telapak tangan itu, dan bau anyir darah... seakan menjadi satu. Sosok bermatakan lavender itu tersenyum tulus disela-sela akhir khayatnya. Membuat sang Uzumaki tersenyum miris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf... Hinata," kata itu terucap dari mulut mantan jinchuriki Kyuubi diikuti suara gemerutuk gigi menahan tangis.

"T-tidak, harusnya aku yang uhuk... uhuk... minta maaf. Aku... masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa berdiri disampingmu, berjuang uhuk... uhuk... bersamamu, N-Naruto-kun." ia kembali tersenyum diiringi mengalirnya gumpalan merah dari dalam mulutnya, lalu kembali meringis menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"H-hinata, bertahanlah... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"B-berjanjilah..." Hinata meraih wajah pria pujaan hatinya, lalu dikecupnya singkat pipi berkulit tan itu. bahkan dalam keadaan maut yang sudah dipelupuk mata pun, ia masih mengeluarkan ekspresi malu disertai semburat merah dipipinya.

Yang dikecup hanya diam mematung, terlalu lama memprosese tindakan dadakan sesaat itu. mengedipkan mata sesaat kemudian melirik perempuan yang saat ini berada dipelukannya itu "a-aku... berjanji".

"B-berjanjilah untuk t-tetap hidup..." Hinata tersenyum sangat manis dan sangat tulus, hanya untuknya... disaat-saat terakhir, "aku m-mencintaimu... N-naruto-kun".

Naruto bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, semua kosa kata tertahan dikulit bibirnya ketika dirasakan tubuh perempuan cantik dipelukannya itu tak lagi bergerak dan bernapas, tubuh itu telah tak berjiwa. Tubuh pemuta berambut pirang itu melemas seketika, air mata sudah menalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Ia berteriak, ia memaki, ia menyumpah serapah, dan ia menangis... dalam diam.

Uzumaki Naruto

seorang anak yang terlahir kesepian, kini kembali kesepian.

"RROAAAR..."

Mungkin tidak, karena masih ada sesosok makhluk yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya, terlihat membusungkan dada dan menyeringai penuh kesombongan. Tingginya yang hampir menembus awan kelabu itu tetap tidak menyulitkannya untuk menatap Naruto, manusia yang masih ia biarkan hidup. Sang mata tunggal menatap penuh nafsu seakan sang Uzumaki terakhir adalah makanan penutup dari hidangan istimewa. Bola kelam berwarna hitam yang ukurannya super besar sudah tercetak di depan mulutnya

"KAU..." Sang Uzumaki perlahan bangkit, amarah sudah memenuhi hampir sudut hatinya. mengonsentrasikan seluruh cakra yang ia miliki, ia siap menerima ajalnya. Yah, terkadang semua cerita tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Adakalanya sebuah cerita berakhir tragis dan penuh tangis.

"...[JUUBIDAMA]..."

"...CHO ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN..."

.

.

Tapi terkadang sebuah kisah yang berakhir tragis, akan diputar kembali ke awal... layaknya sebuah video. Sedikit dimodifikasi dan diberi sedikit warna yang berbeda. Lalu diakhiri dengan happy ending.

.

.

_End...? _

_Maybe..._

* * *

Terlalu pusing memikirkan kelanjutan fic pertama saya, sehingga akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah fic baru.

Abal-abal...?... saya jamin.

Terlalu pendek...?,... jelas.

Tidak jelas...?... sudah pasti.

Mungkin jika ada waktu luang, saya akan menambahkan beberapa kata dan beberapa chapter di kedepannya nanti.

So, see yaa...

**...Awit Turn In Other Way...**


End file.
